Not my own
by Futile Resistance
Summary: Clyde tries to seduce Token but ends up with nothing but a broken heart as Token stays loyal to his current girlfriend, Wendy.
1. Broken Heart

I stared lustfully at my companion. He was so majestic. It was sunset, and the light reflected off his skin perfectly.  
"Token..." I said, shifting closer to him.  
"Yeah?" He looked at me strangely. "What is it, Clyde?" He said my name so gracefully.  
"You are so beautiful" I purred. I rubbed my nose on his shoulder and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. It made him shiver.  
"I thought I told you..." He said, hugging me. "I'm with Wendy." My heart sunk.  
"Why, I mean, we've known each other for so long..." My hand crept up his inner thigh, as I stared into his caramel eyes. My face got closer and closer to his... until...  
"No." He pushed me back and looked away. "I can't..." I looked down. He was serious. He didn't love me. At least... not like I loved him.  
I pulled my knees to my chest, and my eyes watered as I stared at the ground. "I'm sorry" I brought myself to a smile. "She's really lucky to have you. You're so loyal."  
He refused to look at me. "God, I'm so embarrassed." I said, my voice cracking.  
I got up after a few minutes.  
"I really am sorry." I said. He still didn't look at me.  
I started to walk away but he stopped me. "No." He said. "You can't go." I looked at him oddly. What was he planning? I walked over and perched myself on a rock a few feet away from him. After my previous embarrassment and heart break I'd figured I'd keep my distance.  
He looked at me with a painful expression. "I'm loyal to Wendy... my heart longs for you." He whispered. I understood. He loved me, but he didn't want to hurt her.  
"I could let her down gently for you..." I said. He stiffened.  
"No... you'd rub in her face the fact I'm yours now." God, he knew me so well. And that turned me on.  
"You have a point..." I said moving over to him.  
"What can we do?" He said, looking awfully hopeless. I can't hold back anymore... he's so hot...  
I knocked him over, and laid on on top of him. "You can let her catch us in the act" I hissed in his ear. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. He knew he wanted this.  
"I-I..." He had goosebumps. He was trying to resist, but he was in total submission. I let my hands explore, and he did nothing to stop me. I finally kissed and he kissed back willingly. It was as if he was pretending it was dream. He kept his eyes shut tight the whole time.  
I got off of him. And started walking away.  
"Wh-what? What are doing?" He looked confused.  
"If I fondle you, and you can't look me in the eyes, or feel the same lust for me... I know you really love her." I said sadly. "And she's very lucky to have you."  
"B-but..." He didn't get up, or make any attempt to stop me from leaving.  
So I walked home all by myself.  
And that's the way it would always be.

By myself.


	2. A Second Chance

After previous heart break from Token, I figured I'd try someone else. I knocked on the door.  
"Yeah?" Craig said. "Oh, hey Clyde. Come in." Hook, line, and sinker. He was in my clutches now. He brought me over to the couch, we sat down.  
"Token doesn't love me..." I said, faking a sad face. Craig gasped.  
"I could've sworn..." He looked at me with sympathy. "I'm so sorry... I really thought he'd say yes." I put my head on his shoulder.  
"It's ok..." I put my hand over his heart. "You can make me feel all better."  
"Wh-" I cut him short with a kiss. He let out muffled yelps while I kissed him.  
"Stop resisting..." I said, running my fingers through his smooth black hair.  
*CRASH* We heard some glass break.  
"Hmmm?" I looked behind me. And grinned.  
There was, Tweek. A broken coffee mug on the floor in front of him, body paralyzed, tears coming down his cheeks in little rivulets, a face of disgust and mistrust.  
"Tweek! It's not what it looks like!" Craig said, attempting to get up. I stopped him, and sat on his lap.  
"Oh yes it is~" I hissed. Tweek shut his eyes, and ran off. I looked at Craig. He looked... I can't explain it. He was staring at the ground, wide-eyed. And he was hunched over, he looked like it was all over for him.  
"What is it, Love?" I asked, my hand going up his shirt. He didn't say anything, he just kept that gloomy expression on his face. "Don't be shy.. you can tell me..." I purred, and licked his neck.  
"Clyde." He said, voice emotionless. "You are a slut. It's so obvious why Token didn't want you. He's too good for you." He stared into my eyes and flipped me off. I got off his lap, and looked away.  
"Now I have to go attempt to get back the only good thing in my life." He said harshly. "And by the way, Never _ever_, show your face around this house. Ever again" He walked off towards where Tweek had been. I heard yelling on Tweek's part. And smooth, calming words of apology and explanation on Craig's side.

So that's what love was. Not giving up.  
Tweek, had seen Craig with another man... and yet, he wouldn't give Craig up because he knew Craig was honest and would explain the whole thing. Maybe I shouldn't have gave up on Token.  
I stormed out the door in a hasty speed walk towards Token's house.  
He was mine, And Wendy Testaburger wasn't going to get in the way of that.

I saw Wendy crying outside. I approached her. "What's wrong, Wendy?"  
"T-Token... he left me!" She sobbed. "He didn't even give me a reason!" I smiled.  
"I'm so sorry for you." I patted her shoulder, and ran off towards the lake. He always went there when he was sad.  
I reached the lake, and he was in his usual spot. The bench right in front of the lake.  
"Right on time." He said, looking at me and smiling.  
And ran and sat next to him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist.  
"How mean were you to Wendy?" He asked, petting my hair. I found myself actually feeling bad for her. I had lost Token myself once, and I know how terrible it feels.  
"I told her I was sorry for her. I know how it feels to lose you." My eyes watered. Token swept me off my feet all of the sudden.  
"What? Am I your bride now?" I said as he carried me towards his house.  
"No, I just noticed... Your not wearing any shoes, and there's snow on the ground." He said, a peaceful smile on his face.  
I blushed, I had forgotten my shoes at Craig's house because what a rush I was in.  
"Should we drop by Craig's and pick them up?" He asked me.  
"What! How'd you know I was there?" I asked shocked.  
"I have a bad habit of spying. And when you kissed Craig, I knew it was because you were so lost after I said no." he stared into my eyes "That's when I decided to leave Wendy. It was so obvious which one of you I wanted more... the one who wanted me." He kissed me, and I realized his lips tasted just like that coconut chap stick I left at his house once. And that made me want to kiss him even more. So we just stood there, middle of the sidewalk, kissing. We must've been quite the spectacle.  
But did we care?  
No, because we were in love.


End file.
